


Spotted and tied

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Blackmail, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being trapped and manipulated was not the worst thing. For Paulie it was being unable to control his body





	Spotted and tied

Being trapped in this was not the problem. Paulie bit the pillow in an effort to muffle his cries. He felt so warm deep inside, his cock was leaking, dripping onto the messed-up sheets. Lucci’s hands were so hard and so sure. He should not like this. He hated the person doing this to him. This man did not deserve anything from him.

But his body felt good and it was so hard to resist the pleasure. It was painful. His body did not know how to resist this man. He had been the one to show Paulie how good it could be and the terrible thing about back then was that he had been holding back.

This was hundreds of times better than it had been when Paulie had believed in him. His breath hitched with the next thrust and his body shuddered. His cock rubbed against the sheet as he clenched down on the hotness that was spreading heat throughout him. It was not fair. It was the worst that could happen to him.

His fingers twisted in the sheets as his hips were dragged back and tilted up. the thrusts were punishing. Deep and twisted, designed to make Paulie twist and cry out. Designed to make his body shudder and clench down. It was to make him beg and it was working. Nothing had been like this before. Nothing that they had done had been like this before.

His fingers released the sheets he had clenched as every deep thrust invaded his mind and heated his stomach. He could feel it and the warmth. The bastard felt bigger than he had been back then. Had he been hiding and lying about that too? Twisted bastard.

He groaned and choked when a hard thrust sent his hands sliding forward. Not to grab anything, his fingers could do no more than slip over the sheets. Paulie bit the pillow hard in an effort to muffle himself as the thrusts stroked everywhere he wished it did not. He did not want to enjoy this.

If he had to suffer fine, if he had no choice then fine. If he had to let this bastard have his body again to save the others then fine. But that he could not control his body. That he had to enjoy this twisted mating. That his body hummed, warmed and cried out for this twisted bastard’s touch.

He felt tears escaping him as each thrust drove a muffled whimper from himself. it was so big and so hot inside. He could feel it inside of his stomach. It was twisting and opening him. He felt it so deep inside, it was like a heated spear that was invading him over and over again.

And the sick thing was that he was panting and enjoying it. This should not be good, he should not be covered in sweat and fighting back moans but he could. He should be able to push away this sick perverted bastard and forget their past.

He shuddered as he was pressed down further his hips yanked up even higher. The body pressed against him from behind. It had changed some, it was toner. Even more developed but he knew this body. The lick to his ear made him clench and shiver but the nip that followed made him jerk.

“Even you can’t deny how good we are.” Lucci rasped in his ear. Paulie stifled his sob as Lucci switched to deep punishing thrusts that made Paulie jerk and shudder. “The way you cling to me and refuse to let go. It’s nothing like that time.” He growled after a slow grind that Paulie almost bit his tongue from. “Nothing like those hurried times right? Those were good.” He rasped in Paulie’s ear. “But this is much better.” Not asking, he knew he did not have to ask Paulie. Lucci knew how good this was. “You were always good but this.” Lucci’s tone got distracted. “You were made to do things like this.”

“Fucking perverted.” Paulie spat out the pillow to snarl before he bit his tongue and rode out the next few thrusts. Lucci knew his body so well. He knew how to stroke Paulie’s prostate in a way that made his head giddy. How to make his head go blank from a few thrusts. How to make him shudder, pant and drop his head before he lifted his hips for the next thrust.

Before he had known what a piece of shit Lucci was, they had been lovers. Friends too but only he had thought that. This lapdog of the world government. He had let such a man into his bed and the shameful thing was that he could not keep him out.

Enies Lobby should have been the end of it. Lucci should have been hunted down like the dog he was. Not pop up a year and half after the incident to pick up where he left off.

Paulie’s cock bobbed and twitched after a slow grind that made Lucci’s cock feel even bigger. He was already so big and hot that every deep thrust made Paulie’s stomach flip. He was so long and so thick. He could feel each thrust in his stomach. It had never been this intense anymore and it was shameful how much he loved it.

He would not have to touch himself to get off. If he had a choice he would not, he dd not want to give Lucci the satisfaction but there was no choice in here.

Lucci knew him so well. He tipped Paulie’s hips back down as he gave a low snarl that made Paulie’s stomach tremble. He had never been this animalistic before. He had not been gentle back then either but this, the truth behind this beast. Why the hell did this turn him on.

The bites, the nips. Everything Lucci did it made him harder than before. This was slowly taking him apart it was crazy. Paulie whimpered as Lucci drove into him harder, his precum flowed and flowed. He shuddered with every leak that came through his slit.

He was so sensitive. His skin was overheated. The prickles from Lucci’s claws on his hips. Lucci’s shift was slipping and he could feel it. One particular thrust drove Lucci to curl up as he clenched down and shuddered. Only to yelp when the bastard inside of him swelled up more. He was already so hard and thick but he swelled even bigger. He couldn’t take any more of this.

“The way you dance and shake for me, open for me.” Lucci rasped as he moved again. His clawed hands dragging Paulie into every thrust as he leaned further and further over him. “It’s good isn’t it? I was unable to give you this at water seven.” He growled. “They would have heard you all through the districts. In the warehouses. But I had wanted to.” He laughed as he pressed down almost flattening Paulie against the bed. “Holding back was one the hardest things I had to do. I wanted to mess you up.”

“Perverted, shameless.” Pualie hissed before his head tilted back as he tried to push Lucci away. He shuddered as his mind blanked. The way that Lucci’s cock had nudged that spot. He had felt that spread from his lower stomach to his head. He was so hot, spreading him open. Going so deep inside. This warmth and this feeling. It could be addicting.

It was terrifying. Paulie shuddered when Lucci grabbed the back of his neck with one of his hands. Yanked Paulie to the side so he could nuzzle his neck. “Who is the one clenching down so sweetly on me? Shamless?” Lucci laughed against his neck. “Your hole is the one pleading for me not to go Paulie. Every time I do this.” A slow pull out that made Paulie keen and brace himself as he clnched and trembled around Lucci’s length. “You do that. Then when I push back in.” He purred as he did just that. “You eat me up so beautifully. You should see it.” Lucci growled. “It’s addicting.”

Paulie would have said something. Maybe snarked or something but he got distracted by the thing that hit his thigh. Confusion knocked him out his stupor. He knew where his hands were, where Lucci’s hair and hands were. They were bent over, Lucci was on him. What could that thing be that was twitching around the back of his thigs? Then it hit him.

“Your tail! You shifted? You fucking perverted-“ Paulie cut off when Lucci slowly pulled out only to thrust back hard into him. His entre body clenched around Lucci and trembled. It made his head so weak, his cock throbbed and twitched from the thrust.

“What who you call perverted.” Fangs scraped across his neck and the tail, Paulie could still feel it flicking around his thighs. Lucci had to be half shifted or close to it. “You’re the lewd one sucking on me so sweetly. Eating me up like this.” The claws were almost a threat as Lucci’s hand pushed him down so Paulie’s face was in the pillow once more. “How am I supposed to keep control when this hole sucks me so lewdly?” His snarl was distorted. It had to be the fangs.

“I’m not doing anything.” Paulie whimpered. “It’s not- you sick bastard!” He wailed before he clutched the ends of the pillow. Every driving thrust made his cock throb. He was rubbing against the sheets but that was only a tiny bit of added pleasure. His entire focus was on the cock that was driving him to new heights. “So hot.” Paulie panted as Lucci drove into him over and over again. “Deep.” He shuddered. It was too much.

“And you love this. You crave this feeling.” Lucci whispered in his ear. “Don’t you Paulie? You love the danger and you love this.” Hard thrusts that made him scramble for something to steady and anchor him. The sheets were not enough. He was losing his mind. Lucci was stealing his mind with every thrust.

“Fuck you.” Paulie panted into the pillow. “Fuck you- fuck you damn cat bastard.” Thrusts that made his head spin. Thrusts that made him tremble and tilt his hips because the pleasure was so good. “Fuck you.” He gasped as Lucci made shorter thrusts. Short and hard but they sent shudders down Paulie’s spin. “Fuck.” He moaned as Lucci slowed down further and just tilted his hips a bit. The sparks that went through his body made his arms give out. “Lucci.” He begged.

“This right?” Was whispered against his ear with a whisper of teeth following. “Right here, and this. This is what you want. I didn’t give you this Paulie. Not before but I wanted to. I wanted to mess you up with this. I knew you would cry for me. That you would take it yourself after getting a taste.”

“I would never.” Lucci was not stopping. He kept sending the sparks down Paulie’s spine over and over again. Teasing by shifting in ways that gave Paulie maximum pleasure one moment and then barely enough to clear Paulie’s head.

“Paulie.” Lucci smiled against his ear before he tilted Paulie’s head back so he could smile. “I stopped moving. You’re the one taking it for yourself. You’re shaking your hips and moving back on me yourself.” Paulie’s blood froze. “See? You stopped.” Lucci kissed his neck, dragged his fangs over his throat almost as a threat. “But you don’t want to do you?” He pushed then, a deeper thrust that made Paulie confused at the feeling. There was something- “Do you know what my shift has that I normally don’t have as a man?” The tail that had been teasing him wrapped tight around his waist locking him into place. “I wanted to watch you cry and cum for me on it Paulie.”

Did that bastard half shift on purpose so he could shove a damn knot- Paulie’s mouth froze as a high gasp escaped him. He had been struggling with the thickness before but this- fucking bastard. His cock jerked as Lucci pushed against him. It was going in, it was burning hot. This fucking-

And he _wanted_ it. “Paulie.” Was whispered against his throat. “Don’t make me wait.”

“Make me…” He couldn’t. He hung his head and closed his eyes as his body trembled. “Fuck me, finish it. Damn your black soul.” He sobbed as his body trembled. Lucci knew him too well. His body was burning and trembling but he was _craving_.

“Good.” The shove made him yank his head up from the pillow. “Good Paulie. Just like that.” It was hot, so hot. It was in his stomach, it was spreading him. Lucci was so deep. It had never been like this before. Paulie trembled as Lucci began to move again. Shorter jabs that grinded the knot in his insides until he was shaking and trembling. His knees gave out but Lucci just followed him. He was relentless as Paulie’s fingers lost their strength. He wetly gasped for Lucci as he came. The shame and pleasure followed him to darkness.

X

“Come in and I kill you.” Lucci said after the knock came to the door. He could sense Kaku. “Come back in an hour.” He gently cleaned Paulie as he spoke. So much of his cum was spilling from him. It was a shame that he had to clean it up. Before they had played safe.

He had held back, used protection. Never shifted never even properly undressed. The sex had been okay but had always known it could be much better. Lucci smiled as he reached up to flick the tears away from Paulie’s closed eyes. He had always know he could handle it. That he would cum, scream and beg for it. He was rarely wrong.

Even if Paulie managed to get out of this one. Even if he managed to find a way to protect his friends and loved ones from Lucci. He would always wonder. He would always crave and he would eventually come for Lucci. Sometimes a back up plan just in case was necessary.


End file.
